loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hala Clawstalker
Hala is a 46 year old half-wolf. She's very hot-headed girl, not hesitating to say what she thinks. But even with that most half-wolves aren't nearly that hot-headed like she is. Being aunt to Vini's child named Menoki. Apperance She has blue eyes, and a bloody bandage covering her left eye, hiding her red eye color. With her height being 6.1ft or 1.90m and body build mesomorph (Muscular). She weight 153 ib or 69 kg. She has a pear body type with her wide hips. With a small black jacket with some pocket on it near the chest area. A simple white shirt under the jacket. And normal browish jeans. She has a red scarf around her neck that is almost scrapping the ground of it's lenght. She has very pale skin and black hair in the hair style of a bob cut, with some browish part in it (Mostly on the tops). She has a wolf tail that is relatively big and fluffy with some ears being black and a bit brownish just like her tail. Having quiet few scars on her from all the trouble she have been trew. Personality She has a very strong personality and mostly cares about herself and her own goals. But in some cases she opens up to some few people that she likes the reason why can vary greatly. When you get to know her more she opens up and you just see that's she a kind and loving girl on the inside. She loves cooking espessaly to people she really care about or even love. Giving them a meal she have done herself is a big and strong symbol for her, with friendship and bonding. She's known for a being a trouble maker always finding a way to get into trouble. She's a tomboy so she isn't afraid to get dirty sometimes. She acts before she thinks it can be good in some cases like if someones life is in danger, but mostly it makes more problem then good. (Strengh= Kindhearted) + (Weakness= Aggresive) x (Strengh < Weakness) = Tsundere History Being born in a wolf pack on January 23th. She lived a normal wolf life hunting, protecting her terotory and taking care of the pups. But one day the forest wasen't so peaceful, they heard loud noises hearing like stomping. Seeing a alchemist come into there terotory. The wolves got imediatly into attack position, starting to attack the intrudor. In defense the alchemist casted a tranforminations spell at the wolves, including Hala. The spell is a pain to get trew because of your bone structure chaning into a more humanoid antomony. It was 3 surviors left from it was Hala, and 2 of her cousins. So Hala got up on her 2 humamoid legs from a rough transformation experiance. Exploring the world, and how diffrent she thought it was from a wolfs point of view. At first she was mostly shy and quiet, but soon her liking for humans changed quickly. Growing a strong hate for humans and all it's kind. Seeing them kill her origin of species without any care in the world. Wearing there furr on themselves like clothes. But one day she meet a neko (Half-cat), that changed her world completely. The neko's name was Vini she saw him as a little brother. Having there ups and downs on there adventures, going on quests or just chatting. Even that she hates cats she likes him even with his race. Vini have been trew many bad experiacnes with humans and other races. Being very depressed, Hala tried to help but it didn't help enough. After some years have passed, he tried to make suicide. With the first attempt she lucky stopped him. But on the second one she wasen't there to protect him. She was mentally broken by this event, but she didn't want to show it. She wanted to look strong and unemotional. Like nothing can make her snap and nothing can stop her in her way. Still mentally broken she meet Veeko that was Vini's brother being a neko just like him. He had the power to control sand and other stuff related to that like heat. She was with him for about a half year until his life ended the same as Vini. Hala was demoished by this not wanting to get to know one, because she was scared for going trew the same thing agian. After some recovery she meet more of the Engi family (Vini's family line). His name was Menoki, being a neko like everyone in the Engi family line. Being the aunt to him she protected him dearly, she will do everything in her power to not make the same mistake agian. Nowadays she travels around only staying at one place for alteast one week. But if she finds someone she really likes she stays there so long she can. Combat She has extreme strengh almost supernatural, this strengh mostly comes from her wolf origin. She can easily make a wall crack or even in extreme cases break it completely. She has good atlethics and acrobatic skills, making her good at parkouring around. And just simply moving around quickly. Her fighting style is hand-to-hand combat, with a mixture of martial art. With her strengh she can easily stop a attack with just her hands. Having a quarterstaff that can fold out some knifes on the two ends. Used in extreme cases in battle. Likes and Dislikes She loves eating especialy meat, she often eats it raw (She can eat it because of her wolf like race). She hates humans because how they treat wolves. She also hates cats that mostly comes from her wolf-like genes. She doesn't really like reading, she just doesn't really see the point in it. She wants to go with to old way of learning from generation to generation (Like wolves do). Weaknesses and Fears She Astraphobia (Phobia of lightining). When she sees or even sees lighting she gets into a panic attack, totally frozen in fear. She don't think before she acts that can be used to her enemis advantage, with both her anger and emotions. About the creator (Unga) Unga is a big anime fan and she likes roleplaying the same amount like roleplaying. She often roleplays with herself or with her friends on discord. Staying at home, not wanting to go outside. More pages from Unga: * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Adrion_Featherfall Adrion Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Featherfall Blake Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/North_Coldflow North Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Glacia_Coldflow Glacia Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Urofras_Coldflow Urofras Coldflow] * The Demi-dimention Idale Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fantasy